


a poetic verse

by cityscapes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's actually very short, random little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityscapes/pseuds/cityscapes





	a poetic verse

Downtown London was alive with street lights and crowds of people attempting to get into clubs. The shops had been long closed as they awaited yet another day in the city. Niall walked with ambition in order to catch the train to the part of town opposite his apartment. 

He was meeting his best mate, Zayn, at a club to get some drinks and be able to take the stress of work and school off his mind. It was rather odd to receive a text from him this late, but Niall offered to join as he hadn't been out much lately. 

Arriving at the club, he pulled out his phone to text zayn as he was told they could meet outside. After shooting a quick text, he found his way over to a bench not too far from the entrance. Niall became entranced with the flashing yellow street lights and the constant flickering of the broken gas station sign. After watching at least five people fill up their cars, he pulled out his phone out of his back pocket to check if he had received any texts.

It had been twenty minutes of waiting and it seemed rather pointless to go all the way home after coming this way so he sulkingly walked into the club. He was instantly hit with flashing lights and music so loud only the bass could be heard.The crowds of people multiplied his stress to an unreasonable extent so Niall traveled over to the bar to get a drink. 

"One mojito please," he shouted to the bartender over the music. Once delivered his drink, he turned around to examine the room and try to find someone to converse with. He figured the more he drank, the more people he'd be open to, so he turned back to the bar. 

Niall was given his fourth drink when a man about my age turned to talk to him.

"Going pretty strong there, mate." Niall watched his pretty pink lips move before taking a sip of his own drink, which only looked like a soda.

"Got no one to see and nothing better to be doing right now, why not?" Niall became a little snappy, irritated that someone interrupted his thoughts. But he was rather attractive, so maybe the irritation could pass.

"No one to see? I've been here all night!" he chuckled. "Liam, by the way. What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

" 'm Niall, and my mate was supposed to meet me here but never showed." 

"Well, Niall," Liam began whilst Niall became entranced with the way his name looked on the pretty boy's lips (something like a poetic verse) "it would be my pleasure to inform you that you will no longer be unaccompanied tonight."


End file.
